


The Kinky Adventures Of Mr & Mr Snape

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: The kinky adventures of Mr Severus Snape & Mr Harry Potter-Snape.Each chapter will be a short stand-alone fic about a different kink.





	1. Mr & Mr Snape: Man, I Feel Like A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus thinks Harry is a pretty doll.

Severus couldn't believe that there was once a time he was embarrassed by this. Couldn't believe that he hid it from Harry, waited until he was out and did it in private and then charmed his nails so no one would see. He still wasn't sure how he felt about other people seeing his love for painting his nails. But Harry knew and that was enough.

 

He had once been so sure Harry would shun him if he knew. But, to Severus' surprise and delight, Harry not only accepted this side of him, he also wanted to try it. He'd begged Severus to paint his nails and after that first time it became a regular thing - every Thursday Severus painted Harry's nails whatever way Harry wanted. Harry had even taken to looking up proper nail art and demanding Severus do it.

 

Severus was only happy to oblige... he couldn't do the nice nail art on himself. Not only because it was difficult to get both hands to match but also because he usually just took it off again, settling for a plain black, not wanting to draw attention to them. It was nice to have someone to do it on and Harry had no qualms about wearing it out in public. Harry even deliberately drew attention to them, and even though Severus watched and saw people compliment and accept, he couldn't help but think it was just because of who he was. People _liked_ Harry, he saved them all and was just altogether more likeable than him. Severus was just the greasy potions professor people tolerated because of who he was married to.

 

"I've been growing my nails out a bit so I want French tips."

 

"Alright. Peel off base coat or regular?"

 

"Regular. I think I'm gonna want this for a while."

 

Severus took out the necessary bottles: base coat, nude, white and obviously a glossy top coat. As if Harry didn't already shine enough.

 

The time went by quickly at they talked casually about life and how work was going and any upcoming plans, like Hermione's birthday which Severus was not looking forward to. Finally he was done he looked down at Harry's nails. He lifted a hand up blowing on them. His nails were made to be painted and his hands are so beautiful - apart from where ' _I must not tell lies_ ' was etched into the back. It had been years and the scar was almost completely gone, but Severus could see it as if it was still red and dripping blood.

 

All of him was beautiful, feminine in a male way. He always liked the idea of Harry in women's clothes but thought Harry would just dismiss it.

 

"You're so pretty and petite. You'd look nice as a woman or in women's clothing."

 

"You think?" Harry asked standing to look in the mirror. Severus went too. "I guess I do have a lack of any kind of hair."

 

"Only body hair, this..." He ruffled Harry mop hair. "...is as full as ever. Besides that's the way I like you. Smooth." He wrapped his arms around Harry from behind both of them looking into the mirror as Severus pushed his hand up Harry's shirt stroking the soft skin. "Wipe clean." He stated Harry chuckled.

 

"I guess that does come in handy." Harry tilted his head. "Make-up?"

 

Severus looked at him closely. "Some. Too much would spoil your natural beauty. But maybe some lipstick. Red? To make your lips look a bit fuller."

 

"You're one to talk about having no lips."

 

"I didn't say you had _no_ lips. Besides all the make-up in the world couldn't save my face."

 

"I happen to _like_ your face."

 

"Everyone's entitles to their opinion... even if it's wrong." Harry frowned, he didn't like it when Severus put himself down.

 

"I'm not doing it if you're gonna keep saying things like that about yourself."

 

"Fine."

 

"No, say something nice about yourself."

 

"I'm a fantastic lover with a big dick. Happy now?"

 

"I'll allow it. So what clothes would you have me in?"

 

"Silk and lace come to mind."

 

"Tell me more."

 

"Maybe Slytherin green."

 

"Behe. Slither in green."

 

"I'd face palm if I had any control left over my hands." Severus sneered his hands indeed out of his control as they sought out any part of Harry they could find.

 

*** * ***

 

"They're here!" Harry shouted, running over to Severus and jumping on the couch next to him. They had sent off for some clothes for Harry. ' _Some_ ' meant they'd practically brought a whole new wardrobe for Harry. They'd got him ' _some_ ' make-up too. They opened the parcels, pulling out bits and pieces.

 

"What can I wear first?" Harry asked eagerly.

 

"That's up to you, unless you want me to choose."

 

"Can you choose and dress me and everything?"

 

"If that's what you want." Severus took all the clothes into the bedroom, taking out the outfit he'd been imagining Harry in since he saw it.

 

Harry waited impatiently in the living room - too excited to sit still he decided to go to the bathroom and put his contacts in ' _it will make the make-up easier at the very least_ '. Severus lay the outfit out on the bed putting the make-up next to it. There wasn't much just lipstick, blush, mascara and eyeliner.

 

"Harry." The word had barely left his mouth by the time Harry was at the door. He walked in suddenly nervous. What if he just looked ridiculous. He looked over to the bed.

 

"Don't look, just come here." Harry had only seen enough to know Severus had kept his promise to dress him in Slytherin green. He stopped in front of Severus facing him, back to the bed so he couldn't see the clothes. This turned him on even more... Severus had complete control. He started undressing Harry, deciding to go slow, no matter how much he want to see Harry in his new clothes - he knew the wait would turn Harry on.

 

"You're going to need to control yourself a bit more more, my belle." He said getting to Harry’s trousers and seeing his straining erection. "I don't know if I'll be able to get anything over this."

 

Once Harry was naked he reached around him, taking the black silk panties with lace trim and slipped his legs into them.

 

"Such a _pretty_ doll." Severus stated looking at Harry's stretched out panties. Pressing his finger into the little bow Harry gave a moan at the pressure on his dick.

 

Next Severus took the bottle green corset under, bust cut naturally.

 

"Arms out." Harry did as he was told, holding his arms out and letting Severus pull the corset around him. It did up at the front, pushing his waist in a little, giving him a nice hourglass figure. Severus stared at him, his breath completely taken by the sight. He dropped to his knees, taking the fishnet stockings. Harry understood and sat down, pointing a foot. The roles had switched... he was no longer Severus' doll - _HE_ was in control.

 

Severus looked up, asking for permission. Harry gave a curt nod and Severus slid the first one on, pressing gentle reverent kisses to his leg as he went up. Once it was on Harry rested his stocking clad leg on Severus' shoulder, while he pulled the other stocking over his other leg. When that one was on Severus just knelt, awaiting his instructions. Harry took the leg resting on him off, using it to push Severus back when he looked like he didn't want to leave the position.

 

"Make-up next I think." Harry said, snapping Severus back to reality.

 

"Yes, Master." Severus stood taking the make-up bag but then felt presumptuous. "How would you like it, Sir?"

 

"You know I trust your opinion, Pet." Harry closed his eyes waiting. Severus opened the eyeliner, stepping to the side of Harry to get to his eye better. He paused, wondering if he should say something rather than just go straight in when he felt Harry's hand reach out and give his leg a squeeze, clearly saying he was ready for anything, he trusted him and to get on with it.

 

He leant, down painting a cat eye before moving to the other side and repeating the process.

 

"Open your eyes please Sir?"

 

Harry opened his eyes, letting Severus put his mascara on him before moving onto blush, giving his pale skin a soft pink flush and then for the bold red lipstick.

 

"Finished Master." Severus barely managed with his dry mouth. Harry stood, walking to the mirror, hips swaying. He had to admit Severus had made him look amazing. Feminine but certainly not a girl - that's not what Severus wanted anyway what with being gay and all.

 

"What do you think?" Harry asked, though it was pretty clear what Severus thought.

 

"You're beautiful Master."

 

"Yes, you have good taste." Harry looked down, running his hands over the corset.

 

"No Master. You're already beautiful, I just accentuated what you already had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have a second part coming sometime in the future.


	2. Mr & Mr Snape: Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves watching Severus sleep... a lot.

Harry came home and frowned when Severus wasn't there to greet him, that usually meant he was in a meeting. And that meant he came home grumpy and late. Harry sighed, he wanted Severus to be happy. Recently he'd not been doing too well what with his nightmares and the increased workload, not to mention all the meetings McGonagall insisted upon.

 

Harry walked into the bedroom to find Severus there asleep on the bed. At least he's finding sleep somewhere Harry smiled. Harry felt himself start to harden, ' _no_ ' he sighed. He couldn't help it - there was was something about the man when he was asleep... he _changed_. Not in a bad way though - his face softened and he looked happy, almost at peace. A look Harry had only seen on his conscious face about three times, one of them being on their wedding day. The man never let his guard down.

 

Harry watched him sometimes, touched himself too. Severus had woken up a few times. He'd not said anything though, just gone back to sleep. Harry wondered if Severus would even care if he touched him too, but he wasn't about to do it unless Severus said he could and Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it out loud yet.

 

Harry couldn't stop it though, watching him while he slept; the cute little noises he made that he completely denied when the sun came up, the small smile playing on his lips and the tiny movements to make himself more comfortable. But the one thing Harry loved most was the way that, no matter what, Severus' hands would find him and wrap themselves around him, pulling him as close as possible - almost as if he thought that if he let go Harry would leave. Harry frowned at that thought... he wasn't going anywhere, he'd _never_ leave Severus. Not for anything.

 

Harry turned to go back into the living room but Hedwig squawked, flying over to him.

 

"Sssh." Harry hissed nodding over to Severus sleeping. Hedwig in return gave him a harsh peck before flying out of the room again.

 

' _I didn't even know she's been out_.' Harry thought. He took the note raising an eyebrow at the words written in his husbands cursive font.

 

' _Give me good dreams_ ;) _-S_ '

 

He _knew_! How? Well, he was a spy for all those years but still. Harry couldn't believe it, someone was playing a joke... but it was definitely Severus' hand writing and why would someone do this anyway. How? It's not like it's likely for Severus to be asleep at such a time.

 

Harry walked over to the bed holding the note in his hand. He pulled the covers back gently, Severus was naked. Harry reached over, dropping the note down onto the bedside table, noticing a bottle of sleeping potion. Severus made it of course, god forbid he drink anything someone else had touched. Harry chuckled noticing another bottle. Lube.

 

"You really thought of everything didn't you. Should I really expect anything less?" Harry could swear he saw Severus shake his head but dismissed it. ' _He's asleep he can't hear me. Maybe he just knows by osmosis if people are talking about him. It would certainly explain a lot._ ' The idea made Harry snort.

 

He took off his shoes and socks before pulling off his shirt and shimmying out of his trousers. He climbed on the bed, pushing Severus' legs so they widened for him to sit between. He was so malleable like this... it was nice.

 

He ran his hands over the man's soft taut skin, pressing places he knew were weak points for Severus, hearing a soft moan. He started kissing Severus' balls, working his way up his dick before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking him all the way in. He reached behind himself, opening the lube with one hand and pouring it over his crack - or an approximation as to where his crack is - really most of it went over his left ass cheek, but that hardly mattered. He closed the lube, dropping it haphazardly to the floor. Running his fingers in the lube before pressing them into himself. Two to begin with but almost immediately adding a third. He'd have added a fourth if he could have waited any longer before jumping on Severus' dick. Unfortunately he couldn't.

 

He straddled Severus, holding his dick up to his hole before sinking down on it, letting out a throaty moan. He set up a quick pace from the start, bouncing up and down, completely losing control. All because of Severus - his mouth had parted slightly, letting out soft moans. Harry couldn't stop himself from leaning down to capture that perfect mouth in a kiss.

 

Harry started pumping himself in time with his bounces. He knew he was going to cum soon but he wanted Severus to cum too. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, deciding that he'll finish Severus with his mouth if he can't. Suddenly Severus' body stilled, his mouth opening wider, panting as his back arches off the bed. Harry felt himself being filled with cum and couldn't help the pearly fluid that splattered Severus' neck and chest.

 

He panted hard, still on Severus, feeling his cock become flaccid inside of him. Eventually once he'd regained the energy he pulled off, collapsing next to Severus. Still breathing hard. Almost instantaneously arms and legs came up to wrap around him protectively. He didn't care about the cum on Severus' chest as he snuggled into it, he just wanted to be close to him.

 

*** * ***

 

When Harry wakes up later they're still tangled. Severus is already awake running his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

"Hello." He says softly to the half awake boy.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Time you had some dinner."

 

"What about you?"

 

Severus shrugged "I'll eat too, as long as you're there." Harry knew Severus probably wouldn't look after himself properly if it wasn't for Harry's benefit.

 

"In a minute, I need to wake up a bit first." Severus nodded then smiled. "What?"

 

"I'm just trying to decide if this is cum or drool. "He licked his thumb, before rubbing it at the corner of Harry's lip in an almost motherly way.

 

"Which would prevent you from kissing me?"

 

"Neither." Severus leant down, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips to prove his point. "You could have cleaned me up a bit." Severus grumbled, reaching up to scratch at the dry cum on his neck.

 

"If you'd seen me you'd know that I _really_ couldn't. You're lucky I didn’t pass out on you."

 

"And everyone thinks you're the fit one."

 

"That's because to wear like, a hundred layers."

 

"Would you rather I go around flaunting my body?"

 

" _No_!" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus protectively.

 

"There are those leather trousers." Severus teased. "They look lovely with the straps, you know the one that frame my..."

 

"NO!" Harry shouted, squeezing Severus tightly.

 

"Alright, alright." Severus calmed, rubbing his back soothingly . "I wouldn't really do it, I was just teasing."

 

"Don't say things like that again." Harry whined, slapping at Severus.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry. Now can you stop doing that."

 

"No." Harry mumbled, but he'd stopped anyway.

 

"Good, now we can go and have some dinner - you can even sit on my lap if you're worried someone might take me away." Harry smiled at the offer feeling better. It had been a good night.

 

"Thank you. For letting me…"

 

"It's alright love, anything for you... besides I quite liked being your sleeping beauty."


End file.
